


Heaven on the eyes, hell on the heart.

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Cute, Fluff, Idk it's late., M/M, Top Josh, Tyler's a tease, honestly i have a seven hour shift tomorrow, idk I need sleep, joshler - Freeform, kinda smut?, possessive josh, tease Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Gotta a smile that'll hold you together and a touch that'll tear you apart.





	Heaven on the eyes, hell on the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a country song and I have no regrets. Also it's late so maybe errors??

Living with Tyler was heaven and hell coalesced into a sinful feeling that pumped through Josh's whole body and had him buzzing with pure love and adoration for the shorter brunet. 

The couple was walking along the dingy lit sidewalk as they swung their intertwined hands between them, looking at the stars and each other as words of praise and soft giggles lingered in the sky. 

The music from the run down, questionable club they had chosen to attend for the night was already flowing through the closed doors, making Tyler's eyes light up with excitement as he drug Josh in by his hand.

The main lights were off and strobe lights were everywhere before extinguishing for a split second and strobing again.

The beams bounced off of the brick walls and briefly illuminated drunken bodies grinding against one another, and Tyler was in awe.

Josh, however, was getting a headache and wanted to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend, but he knew Tyler wouldn't allow that. 

He loved experiencing life, every single aspect. His only excuse being, ' I don't want to miss a thing, humans are beautiful and chaotic, why not embrace it."

Tyler's eyes scanned the room before his face broke out into a wide, breath stopping smile and a single dimple appeared above the crooked teeth that never failed to have Joshua swooning. 

"Let's go sit down!" Tyler yelled over the music as he took Josh's hand in his and pulled him trough the mass of bodies. 

Both women and men were grinding up against him as their caramel colored drinks sloshed in their red solo cups and onto others, themselves, and the floor. 

This was not Josh's scene, not at all. 

The two took a seat at a booth with red leather seats and a dark, oak table in the center. Tyler waited for Josh to sit down before climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, playing with the neon yellow curls.

It physically hurt to hold Tyler. It looks easy to love Tyler, but it was anything but so. He's extremely beautiful, more angelic than any other being with his soft, fluffy chestnut locks that frame his cute face, wide, innocent brown eyes that could drown oceans, and a sloped, button nose that made Josh fall in love every time he looked at him. 

Tyler was more than just looks, he was a fucking genius. He was so incredibly wise, even for his young age. He always knows what to say and do, and he always seems to have the answer to everything. 

When Josh is having a bad day, Tyler's arms wrap around him and holds him without a single sound; holding the pieces that threaten to break as he plummets to his lowest parts of his mind. 

His soft hands find home on the back of his neck as nimble fingers plays with the curls at the base of his neck, while soft, plump thighs wrap around his waist; Josh wished he could just stay with Tyler like that forever. 

Those hands also tear him apart, makes his chest hammer behind his ribcage like it's begging to run and hide from the gentle caresses they provide in intimate times. 

His lungs seem to malfunction and suddenly he's gasping for breath and panicking from the thrill of pure Tyler. 

His boyfriend.

"Imma go dance," Tyler piped up as he stated his words as a fact, but they both knew it was an invitation.

"Go ahead, baby," Josh assured as he smiled weakly at the small boy in his lap, kissing his lips before standing up and joining the swarm of drunken bodies swaying lazily.

Josh watched his boy as he slowly rocked his hips to the music and let his head fall back the slightest as a drink appeared in his hand. 

Even from a few feet away, Josh could see the blissful smile on the younger boy's face. 

Tyler was heaven on the eyes. 

Josh's eyes darkened as he watched a guy join Tyler from behind, grabbing his hips and burying his face in the crook of Tyler's neck.

Tyler smirked as he looked over at Josh and laughed at something the guy must've whispered into Tyler's ear.

Just as Josh was getting up, every intention on breaking someone's jaw, the guy left in a panic, and Tyler smiled as Josh filled the other man's previous position. 

Tyler pushed himself slightly on Josh's hips as a smirk appeared over those sinful lips, "jealous, big boy?"

Josh growled low in his throat as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Tyler's neck, pressing down harder onto his plump hips. 

"You're mine. My pretty boy," Josh mumbled directly into Tyler's ear as he bit at the soft skin relished in the purr Tyler emitted.

"Maybe you should have danced with me in the first place, mhm?"

Tyler was trying himself, and Josh knew it. Tyler loved watching Josh get riled up, and Josh knew what the younger boy was trying. 

"Tyler."   
Josh's voice was calm, but warning against Tyler's ears as he pressed his hips closer to Tyler's ass and held him in place. 

"Told em' my boyfriend was gonna beat his ass, Joshie," Tyler whimpered as his head lolled back to rest against Joshua's broad shoulder. 

"Good, cause I was prepared," Josh grunted as he took advantage of the access Tyler was allowing to his neck.

"God, can we please go home," Tyler breathed as his chest was racing and his eyes fluttered shut.

"You're the one who wanted to come here, baby," Josh chuckled as he bit harshly at the area between Tyler's collarbone and neck. 

"Please," Tyler whined and Joshua knew he couldn't keep his act up for long, Tyler got everything he wanted. 

"Let's go," Josh mumbled before grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him through the crowd, towards the exit. 

The summer air felt like fall as the heat from the club was long forgotten, and fresh air filled their lungs. 

The two kissed heatedly as teeth knocked together and they fumbled while trying to get as close as possible. 

Tyler was pinned against Josh and the concrete wall as small whimpers left his sinful lips, and made Josh want to completely wreck him. 

Josh had managed to hail a taxi as he helped Tyler climb into the back before following and giving the driver directions. 

Tyler was restless as he pulled Josh closer and ran his plump lips over Josh's throat where he left bruises on every single inch of skin he could reach.

When the car came to a halt Josh threw a fifty dollar bill at the man and hurriedly pulled Tyler out with him as he yelled at the man to keep the change. 

Josh fumbled with opening the door as Tyler palmed him through his jeans, and kissed at his already sensitive neck.

"Baby, I can't stop shaking if you don't stop," Josh breathed as Tyler whined and opened the door with ease before pulling Josh forward and slamming the door shut.

Josh pulled Tyler back in for a passionate kiss as the younger boy jumped and wrapped his legs securely around Josh's waist as he allowed him to carry him to their bedroom.

Soft sheets caressed their overheated bodies as Tyler's back arched slightly at Josh's touch. 

He was already gone, and they were still fully clothed. 

Soft moans filled the air as Josh rid them of their clothing, and Tyler was panting and pulling at Josh's curls. 

Josh's low groans and Tyler's small whimpers filled the room as sheets ruffled and soft caresses brought them both pure bliss. 

Tyler's eyes were closed as his mouth fell open and soft, shuddering gasps left his lips while his soft, dainty hand rested against Josh's chest. 

"Josh." 

The word was soft and laced with pure love as it fell from swollen, parted lips in a gasp followed my a low whimper that had Josh tipping over the edge. 

They both laid side by side after Joshua had cleaned them both up, and he looked over at his adorable boyfriend sleeping soundly in his arms. His head was lying on Joshua's chest, completely abandoning his pillows and the blanket was completely covering him and wrapped around his limbs, leaving Joshua with close to none for himself.

Loving Tyler wasn't easy, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
